Have a taste
by dirtylittelgleek
Summary: It's Rachel's and Finn's three year anniversary and Finn cancelled their plans. How does he plan on making it up to his tiny Diva?


A/N: Okay, So this is a story for my boyfriend. He went to work and I was going to be bored so I told him I would write for him. After a great deal of thought I remembered a little talk we had before. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy! (;

OoOoO

Rachel sat on her bed flipping through a magazine rather upset. She was flipping through the pages quickly not really doing much but looking at the pictures. It was her and her boyfriend's third wedding anniversary and he was called into work. So their plans were cancelled. This was a big deal for Rachel. Every mile point in their relationship was a big deal for her. Could he not have just said he couldn't stay? It was their anniversary for god's sake! But whatever she told herself as she got ready for bed. She would already be sleeping on any other night but she just couldn't when she was this upset.

She hissed in pain when she cut her finger on a page a stuck her finger in her mouth. She heard the front door open but she made no move to greet her husband. Finn made his way into the room after he had taken off his shoes and coat. He opened the door and sighed taking one look at his wife. He knew she was pissed and honestly he didn't blame her. But he was going to make up for it. He knew she would love every second of what he had planned for his gorgeous wife.

He moved to the dresser taking off his watch and tie unbuttoning his shirt not looking at her. "Have you eaten?" she says softly as he tuned looking at her his shirt hanging open as he shrugs it off looking at her. Rachel rolls her eyes and throws her magazine aside.

"Yeah Fin I did." She nods and Finn smirks softly walking from the room. Rachel huffs and lies back on the bed closing her eyes. When Finn returned she didn't hear him set things on the floor by the bed and he moved to straddle her and kisses her neck. Rachel trued to stay mad but a smile soon found her lips as he grazed his teeth over her neck.

"Don't be mad" Finn mumbles as he runs his hands under her shirt up her sides, his thumbs grazing her breasts lightly causing her to mewl under him, panting slightly

"Mmm okay…I'm not mad" she says pulling his head to hers kissing him deeply as he smirks on her lips pulling her shirt over her head kissing down her neck once more

"You know baby I'm still hungry. I think this will have to wait." He smirks devilishly hearing the whine fall from her lips as he pulls away from her. Confusion falls upon her face as he pulls her shorts and panties off leaving her naked under him.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat off you." He says lowly as he brings a plate of food up on the bed setting it beside her. She turns looking at it then up at him. "Just lay back baby." He says as he leans down pressing his lips to hers once then grabbing a few pieces of sweet and sour chicken placing both pieces on her nipples. He takes some of the sauce dripping it down her stomach and into her belly button. He looks up at her smirking as he licks down between her breasts. At this point Rachel was panting under him. This was erotic and sexy and god she needed him.

As he slowly licks the sauce from her body she moans and whimpers in the delightful agony. When he gets to her breasts he slowly takes the food from each of them, nibbling lightly on her nipples as he chews slowly. A loud groan comes from her mouth as he smirks and kisses down her stomach. "Mm baby you taste so wonderful…" he slowly opens her legs and smirks seeing the arousal gathered between them. He ducks his head down as he slowly slides his tongue up through her folds groaning at the taste of her. She tasted of honey and a slightly bitter taste that was just Rachel, perfect. He pulls lightly on her cilt as she gasps loudly in pleasure.

"Finn!" She practically screams in need. A smirk plays on Finn's lips as he slowly slides a finger into her heat. He circles her entrance slowly feeling her walls as her head falls back in pleasure, her back arching up off the bed. "mm Finny please." She gasps as he adds another finger slowly, painfully pumping it in and out of her. She couldn't take anymore. She needed to cum. Finn could feel her walls beginning to flutter around his fingers as he sucks lightly on her cilt. With a few more pumps she cries out loudly Cuming around his fingers, her walls fluttering as he pulls his fingers from her. They were coated with her warm juices that he brought to her lips.

"Taste yourself baby. Tell me how good you taste." She slowly wraps her lips around his fingers and groans sucking lightly at them. He pulls them from her slowly and she looks into his eyes as she gets up on slightly shaky legs still coming down from her orgasm. She pushes him back onto his back and works at his pants and boxers throwing them aside. She smirks seeing his hard member standing proud for her and slowly wraps her tiny hand around it. She pumped her hand from base to tip a few times causing him to groan loudly as she goes down between his legs.

Her eyes never leave his as she wraps her plump glossy lips around his tip. He groans above her, his head falling back onto the pillows as his fingers thread through her hair. She slowly takes more of his cock into her mouth, running her tongue along his thick shaft as she did so. Her hand reaches up to massage his balls softly causing him to hiss in pleasure. As his tip hit the back of her throat he buck his hips into her slightly.

"Jesus, fucking hell Rach." He groans as he breaths deeply and exhales through his nose. He pulled away from her then licking his lips. "I wanna cum inside you." He husks as he pulls her up and flipping them so she was under him. He slowly opens her legs and runs the tip of his cock up through her folds coating himself with her moisture and teasing her just a little more. He thrusts into her hard when he was just being soft moments ago causing her to scream out in pleasure

"Fuck Finn! Yes!" She cries as he pounds into her hard and fast. She felt so amazing wrapped around him as he slid easily with how wet she was. God he loved her. She was perfect in every way. He leans down resting his weight on both hands as he keeps thrusting fast as he captures her lips with his kissing her roughly. She was reaching her peak fast, as was he. After just a few more thrusts Rachel screams out in pleasure falling apart under him gripping onto him tightly. He was soon to follow her holding her sweaty and slightly sticky body tightly to his.

He lays down holding her close and smiles rubbing her back softly "I love you Rachel"

"Shh..I love you too but I'm still mad." She says with a playful smile causing him to laugh and kiss her forehead

OoOoO

A/N: And there we have it! I hoped you liked it baby Mwah! And all of you guys too. Hehehe (;


End file.
